


The further

by Onediewreckshun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onediewreckshun/pseuds/Onediewreckshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then there Harry was.<br/>He saw himself on his bed.<br/>But he was also standing in the doorway with his arms half shielding his eyes and his face screwed up under the scrutiny of</p>
<p>himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry remembered the icy trickle of the darkness that surrounded him along with the bodies that were still and even darker than the ice below. The air was thick and sticky and the bodies moved like puppets as he pushed through them. One was whispering, a strangled, rough sigh, more as, as it said "He's got him. He's got him." More than twice though, more than that. It was repeated until he was at the front porch of my my house. Harry stepped inside but it wasn't his house, as much as he wanted to believe it was. The usually glass, watery warm light that flowed from the windows was replaced with a thick unnatural darkness and the air was inhabited by shadows. It was his house but it wasn't his house. The furniture, the rooms, they were all there but Harry's house isn't supposed to be filled with spirits, was it? 

He noticed how the couch that before held the brown headed older girl was empty, as the rest of the rooms. He was mistaken though, when he entered the room that belonged to him. It was bright, eye piercing actually. The white light burned through all seams of the walls and left no room for darkness of the rest of the world.

 

And it reminded Harry of Louis,

because he shines so bright.

 

But then there Harry was.

He saw himself on his bed.

But he was also standing in the doorway with his arms half shielding his eyes and his face screwed up under the scrutiny of

 

himself.


	2. 'Louis was every fabric in itself but better.'

__

"No Mum, I see myself. I see myself when I go to sleep." Eight year old Harry had tried to explain to his mother. He handed her a freshly sketched picture, crayon marks and pencil scraps and all. It was Harry himself, laying in his room. And then Harry again, except in the doorway. But that wasn't the part that surprised Anne. Her brows furrowed and her mouth twisted in an unnatural way, an easy signal of fear. In the drawing, on the wall next to her son's bed was a tall shadow, curves and shapes she couldn't even explain but somehow it could easily be identified as a body of some sort, not human. Definitely not human in the slightest. Anne figured she shouldn't worry about it, kids have imaginations, but it just didn't seem right. "Sweet, what is that?" She somewhat hesitantly pointed to the figure in the corner of the page. "I don't know mum." Harry almost chuckled, "He's always in my dreams, and he always seems to get closer to me. I don't think he's very friendly." He hugged his mum and nuzzled the crook of her neck as Anne began to pat at the beginning of his back, right below the end of his neck. "I'll read you a nice bed time story tonight, yeah? Take away the bad thoughts and turn them good." Harry nodded and let their embrace linger for another moment before grabbing his lunch pail and rushing out into the sunlight and misty dew that frosted its way across the icy lawn  as he heard the rusty brakes of the school bus outside.

 

 

[Modern Day]

 

"Louis, you know I don't like getting my picture taken."

 

"What sixteen year old boy doesn't like getting their picture taken? You really are something" Louis grins and places his gloved hand over his boyfriend's milky cheek. Harry's eyes flutter closed and he leans into the touch imagining a silk cushion, stuffed of feathers and warmth and he really loves Louis' hands, even wrapped in itchy material. "Tell me love, what is it?" Louis starts, gently plastering savored kisses around the younger boy's pasty neck and collarbone. "You're beautiful, really. Any human being would be lucky to even have a glance at a picture of you." Harry blushes at that, he bows his head a bit to cover up the smile creeping up at the corners of his lips. Louis cups the boy's chin and lifts his head up, just enough to see the glimmer of embarrassment in his eyes. "I wish I was lying, Haz. But it's all too true. Sometimes I can't bring myself to believe that you're actually with me of all people." Harry snorts, "You're so cheesy." 

 

"Only for you, babe."

 

 

❄

 

 

Louis didn't know though. 

He thought he did but he wasn't even close.

Back sprawled across his boyfriend's living room couch was a feathered hair, honey skinned, night-sky eyed boy that had no clue.

 

There were pictures of course, old fashioned and brownly photographed with water spills and crinkled edges but it was enough. And Louis only thought the poor boy didn't agree to photograph himself was because of his six feet under low self esteem. On the pictures he found though, all two hundred fifteen of them, was not only little boy Harry, but an old woman. In a black wedding dress, black hair and crumbly black skin that almost resembled ashes. Louis tried to avoid the fact that she only had dark holes for eyeballs and a non existent black nose. That wasn't even the worst part. She was in all of the pictures and she was, at one point, only a dark glare at the upper left corner of them. Each time Louis flipped to another page of photos, she got closer to the point that she was sitting next to Harry in the last one. He quickly rose to his feet, but quickly sat down. He chuckled a bit then felt a tear slide down his cheek. His emotions were fucking him up at the moment because he knew what Harry was. 

 

Just as Louis stood up again, he saw a figure out the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?" The voice was young and innocent and it was edged with tone that was all too familiar. "Harry-"

"Where did you find those? Why are you looking at them, give them to me!" Harry practically dived over the couch cushions and gathered the photos to his chest. "Get out, Louis." 

"Haz, I know how to help you-" 

"I said get out!"

"You're a traveler Harry! My mum can help she's-"

"Nothing can help me." And then Harry was in Louis' arms with crumbling shoulders and heaved whimpers that only a mother 

would be proud of. 

 

 

❄

 

 

"So," Harry sniffed. "What's a traveler again?" Louis' grip tightened around the younger boy. "It's like- it's exactly what it sounds like. You travel, basically. In your dreams." Louis almost seemed to hesitate before he said, "And sometimes someone- or something, for that matter, might follow you back into the real world." Realization hits Harry like slap across the back. "Like that woman in the pictures." He almost whispers, mostly to himself though. "Yeah baby. Exactly like that." Louis manages between gentle kisses to Harry's forehead. Harry thinks it's like cotton but softer, like snow but sweeter, like silk but warmer. Louis was every fabric in itself but better. "What is that place though, in my dreams? Do you know?"

 

"They call it The Further."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit confusing at the moment but everything should be explained by the next chapter. x


	3. 'It all was too real.'

A watery chill escaped from the seams of Harry's back, racking his entire body of icy spams and raising bumps. As his eye lids opened to the suffocating darkness that surrounded and engulfed his tiny frame, he realized he had traveled too far tonight. A red glow from the door in front of him was shining towards him and every direction, too bright but too far yet so attractive that the young boy was stupid enough to open it. He wasn't even startled though, as in the room full of red and toys and walls sat a demonic creature, almost as, if you will, the devil with skin the color of freshly cut skin. At the desk in the room, he was bright red and simply humming along to the in audible song coming from the ancient speaker at the corner of the desk, working. It was a bit strange for Harry to be watching without being noticed, the creature was so caught up with carefully sculpting the wooden doll of a sort, that it was as if Harry wasn't just standing there. It was almost as if he had jinxed himself, because the last minute the demon was sitting there, the next he was pouncing at the boy's body in the doorway. Harry had never had an actual heart attack in his life, but he was sure that had to be what it felt like. He was underneath the creature, it was hissing, spitting a what-had-to-be poisonous ball of saliva and scratching uncontrollably at Harry's plush cheeks. "Harry." It was screaming but the walls weren't fast enough to catch the high pitched noise. "Harry!" His face was dripping fast of a light red color. "Haz!" 

 

Harry jolted awake and his body came up with it, so he was, as of now, in an up right position. 

"Hazza, your face!" The screech was a familiar one, and the touch was too. It was the shallow part of the swimming part, the area where the water gently pulls across your feet and makes you feel as light as a feather in a blizzard. It was a cloudy sky on a summer day, pleasing in every way and kissing the soft parts of your face as it covers the harsh beams of the sun . "Louis," The younger boy's shoulders racked with tremors of sadness that followed by muffled sobs. "It was too real." His hands were shuddering and shaking but he somehow managed to wipe the water from his face. Louis was gripping his shoulders but soon pulled Harry into his lap and buried his nose into the crook of his neck. "It was. It was too real after all." Harry looked confused and brought his hand up to touch his cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin and it was.

 

 

It all was to real.

 

 

❄

 

 

"I can't go to sleep, Lou, you know I can't!"

"My mum did what she could Haz, you can sleep, and you will sleep because all that happened this morning won't happen again, she made it better I promise!"

"But what if-"

"She's been working with travelers for  sixteen years now, we're dealing with an expert here. Now get in bed." And Harry obeyed, little spooning with Louis and he did sleep and he didn't dream.

But the next night he did, and it was all about sunshine and unicorns (note my sarcasm). He didn't wake up with scratches or gashes on his face. 

 

In fact, he didn't wake up at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe just a filler...?  
> He's not dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? x


End file.
